herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gromit
Gromit (usually nicknamed "Lad" by Wallace) is the titular deutergonist of the "Wallace and Gromit" franchise. He is Wallace's sidekick, best friend, and pet dog. Gromit is the brains behind the duo; and often rolls his eyes at Wallace's mad antics and ideas, often having to saving Wallace from many scrapes and calamities. Born on February 12th, Gromit went on to be graduated from "Dogwarts University" with a double first in Engineering for Dogs. He enjoys knitting, reading the newspaper, and cooking. His prized possessions include his alarm clock, bone, brush, and a framed photo of himself with Wallace. He also cherished his giant vegetable marrow grown for the annual Giant Vegetable Competition shown in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is also very handy with electronic equipment and often helps Wallace with his many inventions. He is sensitive, intelligent, resourceful and holds a genuine affection for his master. He remains loyal to Wallace, even at his own expense or when Wallace's contraptions inevitably blow up in his face. Just one example of this unshakable loyalty and his strong sense of justice is in The Wrong Trousers, where even having a gun pointed at himself doesn't stop him from saving his master and obeying the law. Though there have been times where Gromit has been wrongly accused of injustice, like in A Close Shave, when he's accused of sheep slaughter, and A Matter of Loaf and Death, when accused and punished for biting Piella Bakewell, although he didn't. Which shouldn't be hard to believe, seeing Gromit has no visible mouth. Personality Like his owner, Gromit is very friendly. kind-hearted but more aware and less eccentric than Wallace. He is very intelligent (making him the brains of the duo) and he is good at making ideas. He is sarcastic sometimes, but is well-meaning and he is very loyal to his best friend and master Wallace. Gromit is kind at heart, yet very critical of Wallace's inventions as he thinks that one of Wallace's inventions may go haywire or horribly wrong. He is also easily aggravated. Gromit doesn't express himself with spoken words, but his facial expressions and body language speak volumes. He is shown to have a romantic side, much like Wallace when he fell in love with Fluffles a poodle, who later returns his feelings. Gromit is very dedicated to Wallace as on some occasions, Gromit was very shocked and scared when he discovered that Wallace was the Were-Rabbit and Piella was the serial killer as he didn't want his best friend to get hurt or killed by Piella (who wanted to kill Wallace in order to complete her baker's dozen) and Victor (who wanted to hunt the Were-Rabbit and win Lady Tottington's heart) and was willing to protect him. Gromit was saddened when Wallace previously died after he sacrificed himself to save Gromit (when Wallace was in Were-Rabbit form), but he was relieved after he was able to revive Wallace (using a slice of Stinking Bishop cheese) and embraced with him. Although at times he does make dog-like noises, such as yelps or grunts but Gromit remains silent as he doesn't have a mouth. Gallery Say Cheeze Wallace & Gromit.jpg|Say cheese! Gromit about to fight Preston.png Wallace Gromit Anti-Pesto.png|Wallace and Gromit in Anti Pesto uniform. Wallace and Gromit at breakfast.png Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1951.jpg Gromit facepalm.png Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6462.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6787.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7150.jpg Gromit fighting Philip.jpg|Gromit vs. Philip. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8864.jpg Gromit and wallace hugging.gif 968full-wallace-&-gromit--the-curse-of-the-were--rabbit-screenshot.jpg 93bdbfa5afa55c6127d5d9f4f97d5fd9.jpg Tumblr n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo8 1280.jpg 367553-wallace-gromit-in-the-last-resort-windows-screenshot-wallace.jpg Trivia *Gromit is recognized by most kennel clubs as a beagle. *Many critics believe that Gromit's silence makes him the perfect straight man with a pantomime expressiveness that drew favourable comparisons to Buster Keaton. *Gromit enjoys eating "KornFlakes" and reading many books, including "The Republic", by Pluto; "Crime and Punishment", by Fido Dogstoyevsky; and a "how-to" guide entitled, "Electronics for Dogs". He also listens to Bach and can solves puzzles with ease. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Pets Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:Gadgeteers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:In love heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Nurturer Category:Mute Category:Male Damsels Category:Pure of heart Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Fighter Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Big Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Adventurers